utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Saiya
Saiya (祭屋) is an with a mature and slightly nasal voice in the medium-high range. Her best known solo cover is of "Just a game" with 237K views and 9K Mylists as of October 2013. Saiya is also proficient as a lyricist. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on August 15, 2009) # (Released on September 06, 2009) # (Released on September 06, 2009) # Yume Kowashi Kitan (Released on October 11, 2009) # OVER (Released on September 15, 2009) # (Released on December 30, 2009) # Saremm (Released on December 30, 2009) # (Released on March 17, 2010) # Chou! Anime Beats (Released on August 04, 2010) # remix.lab (Released on August 14, 2010) # retry.lab (Released on August 14, 2010) # (Released on October 20, 2010) # Shinitagari/Yuuki wo Waketekureta Hi (Released on December 31, 2010) # AVTechNO↑ (Released on January 19, 2011) # RAP BLEND (Released on April 13, 2011) # Rapstar Entertainment 1 (Released on September 06, 2011) # music (Released on July 18, 2012) # (Released on November 2, 2013) }} List of Covered Songs (2008.06.08) # "Hyena-tachi no Serenade" (2008.06.09) # "Hakamairi" (2008.06.10) # "Gemini" (2008.06.12) # "Shishunki VOCALOID" (2008.06.17) # "Geik" -Piano Arrange- (2008.06.24) # "Hare" (2008.08.05) # "Hontou ni Daiji Nanoha Hitotsu Dake" (2008.08.26) # "Fuki Agaru Yume no Midori" (2008.09.01) # "Hontou ni Daiji Nanoha Hitotsu Dake" (2008.09.06) # "Horizon" (2008.09.09) # "Bokura no Sekai" (2008.09.20) # "YokkoraSex" (2008.10.12) # "you" -R&B Arrange- (2008.10.12) # "Shiningray" (2008.10.25) # "Chaining Intention" (2008.11.30) # "Kanshiki Hysteric Girl" (2008.12.04) # "Hatsune Miku no Bousou" (2008.12.04) # "SPICE!" feat. Saiya and amu (2008.12.23) # "Polaris" (2009.01.22) # "Winter Alice" (2009.01.31) # "Looking for" (2009.02.09) # "Bye-Bye Lover" (2009.02.11) # "Invisible Tears" feat. Saiya and UZURA (2009.02.16) # "Iroha Uta" (2009.02.17) # "Keihou! Tsururun Shirei☆" (2009.02.24) # "Pusse cafe" (2009.03.04) # "TABOO" (2009.04.02) # "little☆star" (2009.04.13) # "Various feelings" (2009.04.18) # "OVER" (2009.04.20) # "Sakura no You na Koi deshita" (2009.04.26) # "Sweetiex2" feat. Saiya and Komeru (2009.04.30) # "magnet" feat. Saiya and Hong Kong (2009.05.14) # "COLOR" (2009.05.20) # "Musou Toshi" (2009.05.23) # "one more kiss" (2009.06.03) # "Don't say lazy" (2009.06.19) # "Melodia" (2009.06.22) # "Scarlet M∞N" feat. Saiya and Montea (2009.06.25) # "Just Be Friends" (2009.07.16) # "Sound" (2009.08.09) # "Out of lies" (2009.08.14) # "Tokarev to Shoujo" (2009.10.06) # "Akahitoha" (One Single Red Leaf) (2009.11.01) # "ACUTE" feat. Saiya, Komeru and Zenna (2009.11.11) # "Fuyu no Sakura." -Sixteen remix- (2009.12.18) # "Fuyu no Sakura." (Winter and Cherryblossom.) (2009.12.18) # "Kokoro, Kokoro・Kiseki" (Heart Miracle) feat. Saiya and Wotamin (2010.01.23) # "Snow Promenade" (2010.01.31) # "Jiko Keno" (Self Hatred) (2010.02.18) # "Chaining Intention" (2010.02.28) # "free" (2010.03.20) # "Itsumo Yori Nakimushi na Sora" (The Sky Who Is Being A Bigger Crybaby Than Usual) feat. 4c0, Chaco, Chia, H+ero, K-ta, MISAKI, noeru, RoLL, shu, una, Wendy, ZERO, AtarimeP, Inakamono, Kamonemiru, Soraru, Halfmoon, Petenshi, Kurenai, Mocona, Yossy, Yori, Radhice, Riseha, Wotamin, Otane and Saiya (2010.03.23) (Not in Mylist) # "Trust me" feat. Korosuke and Saiya (2010.04.03) (In "Participation" Mylist) # "Catastrophe" feat. Saiya and Wotamin (2010.04.07) # "Koi Gokoro" feat. Korosuke, Saiya and Noir (2010.04.19) # "FAKE" feat. Saiya and Yamai (2010.05.05) # "Sasa no Ha Sarara" (2010.06.30) # "Just a game" (2010.07.15) # "Brella" (2010.07.22) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) (2010.10.29) # "Rainen kara Ganbaru" (I'll be Giving My best, from Next Year on) (2010.12.30) # "Risky Game" (2011.01.10) # "High Door Utopia" (2011.02.01) # "Fairy-taled" feat. Saiya and -noir- (2011.04.18) # "Rimokon" (Remote Control) (2011.05.18) # "Femme Fatale" feat. Saiya and UZURA (2011.08.14) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. Saiya, Usa, 96Neko, Yamai, -noir- and Hitori (2011.09.28) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Life Cheating Game) (2012.02.16) # "Ringo to Haguruma no Showcase" (2012.03.06) # "magician's operation" (2012.07.04) # "Isshinfuran" (Wholeheartedly) feat. Saiya, -noir- and EVO+ (2012.08.20) # "WAVE" (2012.10.23) # "Stella" (2014.07.23) # "Chloride ni Shizumu" (2014.07.29) # "Rabbit" (2014.08.02) # "Rabbit" (2014.08.02) (Community only) # "Ikkitousen" (Matchless Warriors) feat. Saiya, HanyCham★, Noaru, Kuyuri and EVO+ (2015.10.17) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. Wotamin and Saiya (2017.02.09) }} List of Original Songs Commercially Featured Works with Korosuke & Noir|April 19, 2010 |Character debut single of the MMORPG game Lucent Heart }} Discography |track1title = Gradation |track1lyricist = Saiya |track1composer = Toyoshima Yoshihiro |track1arranger = MAESTRO-T |track2title = 10 min. after |track2lyricist = Saiya, KTG |track2composer = KTG |track2arranger = KTG |track3title = DIARY LIFE |track3lyricist = Saiya, Kusami Zawashigeru |track3composer = baker |track3arranger = baker |track4title = Reflect |track4lyricist = Saiya, Higedriver |track4composer = Eiji Isomura |track4arranger = I.S.O |track5title = The Other Side Of Love |track5lyricist = Saiya, Dixie Flatline |track5composer = Saiya |track5arranger = Dixie Flatline |track6title = Miss You |track6lyricist = low |track6composer = low |track6arranger = low |track7title = Love or Love |track7lyricist = Saiya, NioP |track7composer = NioP |track7arranger = NioP |track8title = Ain't gonna cry |track8lyricist = Saiya, baker |track8composer = baker |track8arranger = baker |track9title = Still　 |track9lyricist = low |track9composer = low |track9arranger = low |track10title = My・Girlfriend |track10lyricist = Saiya, NioP |track10composer = NioP |track10arranger = NioP |track11title = AWAKE! |track11lyricist = Shake Sphere |track11composer = Shake Sphere |track11arranger = Shake Sphere |track12title = Uta ni Negai wo |track12lyricist = Saiya, KTG |track12composer = KTG |track12arranger = KTG}} |track1title = Intro |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = AVTechNO! |track1arranger = |track2title = Without |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = AVTechNO! |track2arranger = |track3title = Conscience |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = AVTechNO! |track3arranger = |track4title = Cryonics |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = AVTechNO! |track4arranger = |track5title = Morphine |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = AVTechNO! |track5arranger = |track6title = Bioremediation |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = AVTechNO! |track6arranger = |track7title = Lust Doll |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = AVTechNO! |track7arranger = |track8title = Believe |track8info = -Dog tails Disbelieved remix- |track8lyricist = |track8composer = AVTechNO! |track8arranger = |track9title = 1/1 ~ Life Between Life ~ |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = AVTechNO! |track9arranger = |track10title = Raison d'Être |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = AVTechNO! |track10arranger = |track11title = Re;lax |track11info = |track11lyricist = |track11composer = AVTechNO! |track11arranger = |track12title = Room |track12info = |track12lyricist = |track12composer = AVTechNO! |track12arranger = }} |track1title = Intro |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Melody Rain |track2info = (Saiya, Rap-bit, Tightson) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = BREEZE |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Rimokon |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = sweetiex2 |track5info = (Saiya, vipTenchou) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Just a game |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Netgame Haijin Sprechchor |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Chaining Intention |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = BLACK MARIA |track9info = (Saiya, nano, ΦKushiΦ, UZURA) |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = OVER |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Outro |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = }} Gallery |Saiya hongkong magnet.png|Saiya (left) and Hong Kong as seen in their cover of "magnet" Illust. by Hong Kong |saiyahp.png|Saiya as seen in her Homepage profile |saiyaAnpura.png|Saiya as seen on her Homepage |saiyadaikaigi.png|Saiya as seen on a Daikaigi event }} Trivia External Links * Blog * Homepage * Twitter * mixi community